List of 6.5+ Earthquakes in Quextin
Quextin has had several large earthquakes over the years. Most of them being on the west coast of Quextin near Trivinnia, although very rare, the west coast also gets earthquakes as well. Only 6.5+ earthquakes are listed unless it causes deaths or moderate damage. Pre 18th century * March ?, 1629: 6.6 earthquake recorded in 3 miles off the coast of Trivinnia in the Cold Sea of Golersta. * December 02 1692: 8.4 earthquake occurs 2 miles NNE of Trivinnia, killing 1. * December 03 1692: 6.9 aftershock of 8.4 earthquake. * December 03 1692: 6.7 aftershock of 8.4 earthquake. * December 05 1692: 7.8 major aftershock of 8.4 earthquake. * December 07 1692: 6.5 aftershock of 8.4 earthquake. * December 10 1692: 8.0 major aftershock 4 miles E of 8.4 earthquakes epicenter. Felt at Mount Verzin in New Gilberto. * December 13 1692: 6.2 aftershocks of 8.4 earthquake cause rouge earthquake in Pierra. This earthquake killed 2 when a landslide hit their cottage. * January 13 1693: 7.1 major aftershock of 8.4 earthquake. * April 14 1669: 7.5 earthquake in 16 miles SSE of Trivinnia. 1700-1899 * February 26 1708: 8.7 earthquake 45 miles NNE off the coast of Trivinnia triggers a tsunami that caused light coastal damage in Seemiki and Trivinnia. One fisherman drowned while trying to perch boat on Trivinnia port. * July 09 1793: 9.4 large time gap enabled pressure to build up and cause this earthquake. Located in the Cold Sea of Golersta, the tsunami caused "extreme" damage to coastal Ratunay and Quextin. * March 12 1809: 7.3 rouge earthquake caused by eruption of Mount Verzin in New Gilberto. Caused a landslide that destroyed a national park. * June 23 1827: 6.8 earthquake in Trivinnia causes no damage. * November 03 1834: 9.1 earthquake 72 miles E of Trivinnia. Due to little to no population in area, caused no damage, However, this earthquake makes residents of east Quexin realize threat of earthquakes. Government then enforces building codes for every town east of New Gilberto. * November 03 1834: 7.3 only aftershock of 9.1 earthquake. * June 16 1872: 9.7 earthquake jolts Quextin. Kills 2 people but causes tsunami that kills 71 in Quextin and Ratunay. over $1 billion (1872 USD) in damages. * August 01 1897: 8.6 earthquake causes light tsunami in northern Quextin. 1900-2009 * September 15 1902: 6.3 kills one in a landslide near Mount Verzin. Fore shock indicating eruption of Mount Verzin. * September 17 1902: 7.6 killed 3 during eruption of Mount Verzin. * October 02 1910: 8.3 earthquake rattles Trivinnia from the Cold Sea of Golersta. * February 14 1928: 7.2 earthquake rocks Trivinnia during Valentine's day festival, killing 4 in a fire. * February 15 1928: 6.9 aftershock of 7.2 earthquake. * March 03 1928: 7.1 major aftershock of 7.2 earthquake. * November 28 1939: 6.5 felt weakly in Trivinnia. * July 06 1950: 6.9 earthquake shakes Pierra and Sesco. Minor damage reported. * September 12 1977: 8.4 earthquake strikes north west peninsula of Quextin, near the resort town Fedsca. * October 27 1999: 7.4 earthquake causes minor landslide during eruption of Mount Verzin. * January 22 2008: 6.6 earthquake trembles Trivinnia. 2010-present * August 18 2010: 5.3 earthquake kills an 82 year old by a heart attack in fear of another massive earthquake. * April 28 2015: 9.1 earthquake decimates Trivinnia. Other In 2013, a magnitude 6.3 earthquake caused damage in Fedsca, but isn't on the list do to lack of memorably. Category:Earthquakes Category:SuperDestructiveTwister Category:Quextin Category:Xinnia Category:Trivinnia